The use of catheter devices having an elongated tubular member provided with a closed anterior end and side ports spaced from said closed end communicating with the lumen of a catheter for introduction into the urethral passageway for draining of a bladder when the ports reach the interior of the bladder is well known in the art. Such catheters are used in hospitals, clinics and homes under aseptic conditions for either continuous or intermittent catheterization of patients who suffer from neurogenic bladders, i.e. paraplegics and quadraplegics, and who are unable to evacuate their fluid waste materials. Such procedures, however, generally have been felt to require aseptic conditions to prevent secondary infections of the urethral passageway and bladder. It will be recognized that the requirement of aseptic conditions in institutions normally includes a high labor cost for professional personnel, i.e. doctors and nurses, plus in institutional or home use the cost of an expensive "tray" kit of drapes, gloves, tongs, catheter, etc., and hence produces excessive costs to the patient. Basically, the reason for such requirement of aseptic conditions is the fact that the catheter, which is to be inserted into the urethral passageway and bladder, is totally exposed to the surrounding environment and hence its external surfaces, in order to maintain sterility must be handled as if it is being used in a surgical procedure and environment.